


One Fateful Night

by Fyniel



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: Describes the events that would eventually lead to 'An Evening'.





	1. One Fateful Night

One Fateful Night

Free.  
He was finally free. 

Free from his hated experiment gone wrong. 

Partially wrong. 

At first it was a full success, then it turned into a series of misery and exhaustion.

But tonight he made it.  
He finally got his head back for himself and was rid of the disgusting creature that nisted in his mind like a parasite.

He finally got rid off the failure tormenting him.

There he was now. On the floor of his laboratory behind thick walls and locked doors.

He screamed his soul out when it happened.  
They both did.

Now his alter ego, the other side of his soul, that demon in his mind, was lying on the ground, exposed and unconscious, perhaps dead.  
He didn't check yet.

He just stared down at him for an undefined amount of time.

He himself was keeping himself up with leaning on his desk, he was still breathless and his whole body trembled from the aftermath of the separation.

Separation.

It was the most beautiful word he could think of at this moment. Nothing else came to his mind.

When he eventually averted his eyes, he noticed his own state:  
sweaty, dirty, his shirt torn, stains of his freedom-potion all over himself.

He felt like a god.  
He created life from nothing but chemistry and old secrets, and now he gave it an own body.

It was nearly sad that he would get rid of him.  
Nearly.

He moved himself around his desk as fast as his exhausted body would allow it and opened the lowest drawer on the right side in which he stored a small revolver and a dagger. He kept these things in there since the transformations started to occur on their own accord without him having to inject the potion. He wanted to be prepared if he ever woke up and found any kind of company with him. Luckily such a situation never came, but now he was glad to still have everything there.

He contemplated whether to take the revolver for a quick and impersonal shot, or using the dagger instead.  
He wanted him to be gone, of course, but after so much shared time in one body it hardly felt right to him.  
He took the dagger with its leather grip and shining blade, then closed the drawer again.  
He circled around the desk and stumble-walked over to his counterpart whose state was unchanged.

_Maybe he is dead already? _

The thought crossed his mind as he drew nearer.  
Although the distance was short, it felt like an eternity to make it there, and when he stood near his legs gave away and he came half kneeling half sitting down on the floor. His breathing was ragged and his body ached with every tiny movement he tried to perform. The separation must have cost him more energy than he thought it had, but it wouldn't stop him from claiming his triumph.  
He dragged himself towards his creature's head and inspected him shortly.

His eyes were still closed and his lips slightly parted. When the doctor held his hand close to his failure's mouth he could feel his breath.

He wasn't dead after all.

Yet.

He wondered how this image of violence and impuls, a murderer, could look so peaceful unconscious. Another false pretence, a mask, nothing more.

Anger started to boil in the doctor's blood as he stared down at this image. His grip around the dagger's handle tightened and he slowly lifted it up into the air above his head.

One strike.

One single strike and it would all be over.

A grin tucked on his lips and an unnatural sparkle formed in his eyes.  
His free hand joined his other on the dagger. He prepared himself to thrust the blade down; to bury it deep in his creature's heart. He took a deep breath.

His eyes aimed on the target inside the body.

His grin widened.

Then he thrust down with all his might.

_Free... At last..._

\---End Chapter 1---


	2. One Fateful Dawn

The dagger slid through the air and down at its target.  
Time seemed to freeze as it made its way towards its destined place. 

Internally, Henry Jekyll already celebrated his victory.

Not even a second left.

Any moment.

Now.

Now...

**Now!**

The blade of the dagger shattered at the ground, its remains flew all across the laboratory.

Missed.

Jekyll stared down at the handle and half the blade that was left on the dagger in his hands.  
How did he miss.  
How did he miss an unconscious man right in front of him.

Except that he wasn't unconscious anymore.

Edward Hyde looked up at him; and he looked back.

They didn't speak, nor did they have to.  
They both knew what just happened, what nearly happened.

Minutes passed before Hyde broke the silence.

"What... What have you done?"  
"I got rid off you."  
Hyde grinned weak. "I'm still here or have you gone blind?"  
"I could kill you if I wanted to. Here and now."  
"You won't do it though"  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"You couldn't do it a minute ago. You can't do it now either. Why?"  
"I just missed."  
"Bullshit."

They stared each other down, neither of them breaking eye contact.

Hyde tried to get up, but soon found that to be impossible.  
"What the hell did you do to me?!"  
"Nothing. You should thank me, actually. I gave you your own body. I--"  
"You wanted to kill me!"  
"Will you shut up now."  
"No! You know why? Because you made my life hell!"  
"I- what? I freed you! You can run off and do whatever you want now"  
"I can't because you took away my hiding place!" Hyde glared at him. If he could summon the power to throw a punch at the doctor's oh so perfect face, he wouldn't hesitate.  
Jekyll looked back at him and finally seemed to understand. Then a cruel smile formed on his lips.  
"How unlucky for you."  
"Go to hell!"  
"No. I am pure. I am the embodiment of goodness and justice."

Hyde spat on the floor.  
"The hell you are. You're a monster. A killer. You used me to hide how imperfect and rotten you actually are, you--"  
"You will be gone by the evening. I don't want to see you in my house ever again."

Hyde stared at him. "Where am I to go."  
"I don't care. For all I do, you could get run over by the next carriage or be executed for your crimes. Get out of my life."

Jekyll forced himself up to his feet. He refused to use the desk or anything else as support, he wanted to show his superiority.  
He went over to a commode as well as he could without stumbling. There he took out some of the clothes he got for himself, originally, to wear during his time as his other self. He didn't need them anymore now.  
He turned around to Hyde, who had managed to sit up, and tossed the clothes at him without a word.  
Then he went to the door and left the laboratory and Hyde alone.  
When he closed the door behind himself, he felt nearly free.


	3. One Fateful Morning

Edward Hyde was left alone in the laboratory of his creator.  
He managed over the course of several minutes to dress himself. Yet he couldn't make it to stand up, especially not leave.

He had heard how Jekyll locked the door after he left the laboratory, leaving only the backdoor for Hyde to go. The filthy backdoor that lead to the dirty alleys which were nothing like the nice streets at the front door.

He took the hint, but certainly didn't like it.

He contemplated whether to try to make Jekyll's life hell or just forget about him.

Forget.

Difficult when the person you try to forget literally created you, especially when you lived in a body together for months.

He sighed and forced himself to stand up, his legs giving in several times until he managed it. Then let his eyes search the room for anything useful he could take with him.  
He decided for the broken blade of Jekyll's dagger that slid across the room earlier.  
It was better than nothing, he thought.

He took the old, way too big coat from near the door and left to go outside and into his unknown future.

\------------

Jekyll heard the backdoor being thrown shut half an hour after he left the laboratory.  
A smile formed on his lips as he poured himself a cup of tea before going to his armchair in the living room. He was content with himself and felt free for the first time in his life since his experiment went wrong.

He was free. 

Finally. 

This would be a new beginning for him. A new life. He could live again as an honest man and respected member of society. He even looked forward to all those boring and tedious galas and dinner parties to come, simply because he didn't have to worry about turning into a beast mid-sentence anymore.

He looked out of the window as he sipped on his tea.  
The was just beginning to rise, promising warmth and life for the first time in forever, in Doctor Jekyll's opinion.  
The typical London fog formed little swirls where birds flew through it, dancing in the fresh air and singing their little hearts and souls out before landing on the window sill and looking inside the house curiously.  
Perhaps they felt it too; the new freedom claimed by the man inside. Perhaps they wanted to congratulate him on his success. Jekyll was quite sure of that suspicion and watched them for a while until they flew away and were gone just like all his life's problems this day.

His servants were surprised to find their master not only up so early, but also in another room than his laboratory.  
They were even more surprised when he gave them all a month's salary extra.  
For no apparent reason to them, he was suddenly the nicest and kindest man in all of England after they had to endure months of him getting more and more rude towards them and letting out his anger over the smallest things.  
They would not mention it, but they were all happy to, once again, serve and work for a good and respected gentleman who engaged in social life instead of locking himself alone in a room for days on end and receiving questionable visitors at the most unusual hours.

\-----------

Mister Edward Hyde fog cold, sun annoying blendend, rats

Hyde threw the backdoor shut and popped up the collar of his coat.  
The air was freezing cold and wet from the thick fog which laid in the streets like a heavy blanket, yet instead of providing warmth it creeped into the bones and made every movement ache just enough to be bothering.

The sun was barely rising and all he saw of it was a reflection from a window, blinding him for a second and making him curse it before turning his head away and hiding more in the collar of the coat.

As he walked down the streets he came across a dead dog, either run over by a carriage or beaten to death, he couldn't tell as the organs laid scattered around the corpse and rats were having a feast on it.  
'These bastards are really the only ones who like it here, getting fat.' Hyde stopped a moment and watched them.  
Their sharp claws and teeth teared through the fur and flesh of the dead dog, ripping it to small pieces before they swallow them whole. The tearing flesh and the squishy sounds of all those tiny feet on flesh and blood made him feel sick.  
He had already killed a man, yes, but he didn't do things like that.  
He turned away disgusted and went on his way.

He didn't know where he was going, but he figured that he wouldn't find anything interesting by standing around in one place. Furthermore, he just wanted to get as far away as possible from his creator for now.  
That was enough for a goal for him to follow at this moment, and so he walked through the cold and rising noise of an awakening city until he left it behind and just kept walking onwards.

Away from Jekyll.

Away from London.

Away from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a long break and I'm sorry for it. I promise this will be continued to the end one day, but I can't say when I upload the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy new year everyone ^^


End file.
